Leonora Enterprises
Leonora Enterprises is the second biggest wanzer manufacturer it the OCU, only behind Iguchi Corporation. It accounts for over 40% of wanzers in the O.C.U. Known Products Wanzers *Giza series *Perzea series *Wildgoat series *Zearaid series *Walrus series *Kafir series *Kasel M2 (Front Mission 3) *Foura M12A (Front Mission 3) *Meledyne M1 (Front Mission 3) WAP Leg Parts *Prisomare II (Front Mission 2089, 1st) Combat Vehicles *TCA83D (Front Mission 2) *TCA83G (Front Mission 2) *RSS-3G (Front Mission 2) *ST300M (Front Mission 2) Fort Components *GAM409A Patoo A (Front Mission 2) *GAM409C Patoo C (Front Mission 2) *GAM409G Patoo G (Front Mission 2) Weapons Machine Guns *22sn Leosocial (Front Mission 2089, 1st, 4, Online) *22sn Leosocial B (Front Mission Online) *22sn Leosocial C (Front Mission Online) *22sn Leosocial S (Front Mission Online) *Leosocial (Front Mission 5) *Leosocial L (Front Mission 5) *Leosocial SD (Front Mission 5) *24sr Grayeye (Front Mission 2089, 1st, 4, Online) *24sr Grayeye B (Front Mission Online) *24sr Grayeye C (Front Mission Online) *24sr Grayeye D (Front Mission Online) *Juri 1 (Front Mission 4, Online) *Juri 2 (Front Mission Online) *Juri 2B (Front Mission Online) *Juri EX (Front Mission 2, Online) *Juri SX (Front Mission Online) *Leotsun (Front Mission 2089, 1st, 4, 5, Online) *Leotsun B (Front Mission Online) *Leotsun C (Front Mission Online) *Leotsun D (Front Mission Online) *Leotsun E (Front Mission Online) *Leotsun L (Front Mission Online) *Leotsun S (Front Mission Online) *Barban (Front Mission 2) *Glowtusk (Front Mission 2) Shotguns *Sin Libra (Front Mission 2) *Sin Libra B (Front Mission 2) *Flat Soul (Front Mission 2) Rifles *Cobra (Front Mission2089, 1st, Online) *Cobra 2 (Front Mission Online) *Cobra VS (Front Mission Online) *Firebird (Front Mission 2089, 1st, 4, 5) *Firebird 2 (Front Mission 5) *Firebird V (Front Mission 5) *Empire (Front Mission 2089, 1st, Online) *Alligator (Front Mission Online) *Dragon (Front Mission Online) Bazookas *Burgiba (Front Mission 2, 5) *Burgiba 2 (Front Mission 5) *Burgiba UL (Front Mission 5) Cannon *GCC 9 (Front Mission 2) Grenades *Cross Horn (Front Mission Online) *Glutton Horn (Front Mission Online) *Sharp Horn (Front Mission Online) *Grand Horn (Front Mission Online) *Fine Horn (Front Mission 2, Online) *Lazy Horn (Front Mission 2, 3, 4, 5, Online) *Wis Horn (Front Mission 2, 5) *Wit Horn (Front Mission 2) *Bar Horn (Front Mission 2, 5) *Rail Horn (Front Mission 2) *Faust GGR (Front Mission 3) *Wanzerfaust (Front Mission 3) Missiles *Wagtail 2 (Front Mission 3) *Bjariger (Front Mission 3) *Nightingale (Front Mission 3) Knuckles *Double Nail (Front Mission 2, 5) *Double Fang (Front Mission 2, 5) *Double Fingers (Front Mission 2) *Double Blade (Front Mission 2, 5) *Double Blade S (Front Mission 2) *Big Buster (Front Mission 3) *Fear Fist (Front Mission 3) *Bone Buster (Front Mission 3) Shields *SN 100G (Front Mission 3) *SN 107G (Front Mission 3) Backpacks Turbo *AG-640A (Front Mission 2) *AG-640B (Front Mission 2) *AG-640C (Front Mission 20 *AG-640D (Front Mission 2) *AG-640S (Front Mission 2) Item *TB-T2A (Front Mission 2) *BP-T3C (Front Mission 2) *BP-T5C (Front Mission 2) *BX002 (Front Mission 2) *BX056 (Front Mission 3) *BX090 (Front Mission 3) Trivia *Founded in 2021 *Head Office: OCU Australia Category:Corporations